1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of animal repelling devices and, more particularly, to a motion activated water repellant sprinkler device that can be remotely controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion activated water repellant sprinkler devices are used to sense the presence of a moving pest animal and, upon sensing thereof, to activate and direct a spray of water toward the pest animal in order to drive the animal away.
A prior art sprinkler deterrent device is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a mounting pole 100 that supports a sprinkler head 102 at the top. The bottom of the pole is typically forced into the ground or otherwise secured to keep the pole steady when the sprinkler head is activated. A motion detector 104 with a control unit 106 is mounted to the pole 100. The control unit 106 includes various setting elements (not shown) such as a duration setting element, a range setting element, and a time of day setting element. Upon detection of motion within the established range, the motion detector 104 sends a signal to the control unit 106 to open a water control valve (not shown) positioned between a hose connection 114 and the sprinkler head 102, allowing water to flow to the sprinkler head 102 and initiate spraying action. A sprinkler deterrent device operating essentially in this manner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,192 (“the '192 patent”), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
The device in the '192 patent includes a sprinkler with a connection line to a water supply and a low voltage electrically operated shut-off valve in the connection line. An infrared proximity sensor, upon sensing the presence of a moving object, such as an animal, opens the shut-off valve in the connection line to turn on the sprinkler. The sprinkler, which is preferably a pulse type sprinkler, produces a series of pulse sprays to frighten or startle the animal causing it to move away. Sprinkler devices of the type disclosed in the Burman patent may be used to protect shrubbery, flowers, vegetable gardens, farm crops, etc.
When using an infrared (IR) sensor to detect motion in the area covered by the sprinkler, the sensitivity of the IR sensor is typically adjusted manually by the user while standing next to the device. The user is then required to walk 20-30 feet away from the device and then move within the sensor's monitored area to see if the spraying action is activated as desired. If not, the user walks back to the device, readjusts the sensitivity to a different setting, and repeats the checking procedure of moving a distance away from the device and then moving within the sensor's monitored area to determine whether the sprinkler activates appropriately. This procedure is repeated as often as necessary until the correct sensitivity setting is identified.
To disable the sprinkler, the user customarily must manually turn the device off. This is often disadvantageous in that it can be very difficult to approach the sprinkler and turn it off without being sprayed.
Therefore, a need exists for a motion activated water repellant sprinkler device that overcomes the above difficulties.